the_amazing_race_not_rly_thofandomcom-20200214-history
I Want Another Partner, Please!
The title was said by Aaryn during an argument with Brett. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure goes as follows: # Violet & Alyssa (6:18 AM) # Henric & Daley (6:20 AM) # Wendy & Donald (6:28 AM) # Janelle & Daniele (6:31 AM) # Jessica & Bogdan (6:32 AM) # Brett & Aaryn (6:48 AM) # Latrice & RuPaul (7:22 AM) # Britney & Derrick (7:23 AM) # Gia & Natasha (7:54 AM) |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must find marked Amazing Race cars and drive themselves to Khao San Road and locate their next clue near the entrance. Teams managed to book four different flights between them, landing in the following order: First flight (landing at 12:39 PM): Henric & Daley, Wendy & Donald and Jessica & Bogdan all got tickets on this flight. Second flight (landing at 3:37 PM): Violet & Alyssa and Britney & Derrick were on this flight. Third flight (landing at 6:46 PM): Gia & Natasha, Latrice & RuPaul and Brett & Aaryn flew with this choice. Fourth and final flight (landing at 7:51 PM): Janelle & Daniele were last and on this flight. |-|Detour = Order of arrival: *1st. Jessica & Bogdan (12:45 PM) *2nd. Wendy & Donald (12:51 PM) *3rd. Henric & Daley (12:59 PM) *4th. Britney & Derrick (3:53 PM) *5th. Violet & Alyssa (4:01 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (6:52 PM) *7th. Gia & Natasha (7:06 PM) *8th. Latrice & RuPaul (7:09 PM) *9th. Janelle & Daniele (8:26 PM) Choice A: Shop Teams will receive a shopping list which they must fill in a crowded Thai market. This choice is not physical, but the chaos could make teams take a lot of time. Wendy & Donald, Britney & Derrick and Brett & Aaryn chose this task. Choice B: Dine Teams must locat a certain shop in the market where they must prepare a local disgusting Thai delicacy. Once they finish preparing the meal and both have a plate, they will receive their next clue. Jessica & Bogdan, Henric & Daley, Violet & Alyssa, Gia & Natasha, Latrice & RuPaul and Janelle & Daniele chose this task. FINISHING ORDER: *1st. Henric & Daley (2:29 PM) *2nd. Wendy & Donald (3:06 PM) *3rd. Jessica & Bogdan (3:12 PM) *4th. Britney & Derrick (5:41 PM) *5th. Violet & Alyssa (6:37 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (7:46 PM) *7th. Gia & Natasha (9:39 PM) *8th. Latrice & RuPaul (9:42 PM) *9th. Janelle & Daniele (10:35 PM) |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must drive themselves to the National Museum of Bangkok where they must find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = Order of arrival: *1st. Henric & Daley (2:39 PM) *2nd. Wendy & Donald (3:09 PM) *3rd. Jessica & Bogdan (3:18 PM) *4th. Britney & Derrick (6:04 PM) *5th. Violet & Alyssa (6:53 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (8:00 PM) *7th. Latrice & RuPaul (9:51 PM) *8th. Gia & Natasha (10:04 PM) *9th. Janelle & Daniele (10:58 PM) The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock will have to learn letters of the Thai alphabet in order to make up the location of their next Pit Stop. However, from the place where the letters are shown and the place they are translated there is quite a long road, so this challenge could take up a lot of time. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Brett & Aaryn *Britney & Derrick *Gia & Natasha *Henric & Daley *Janelle & Daniele *Jessica & Bogdan *Latrice & RuPaul *Violet & Alyssa *Wendy & Donald Finishing Order: *1st. Jessica & Bogdan (3:54 PM) *2nd. Henric & Daley (4:51 PM) *3rd. Wendy & Donald (5:09 PM) *4th. Violet & Alyssa (7:29 PM) *5th. Britney & Derrick (8:34 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (9:48 PM) *7th. Janelle & Daniele (11:16 PM) *8th. Latrice & RuPaul (12:03 AM) *9th. Gia & Natasha (12:28 AM) |-|Route Info 4 and Pit Stop = Teams must make their way to the in central Bangkok and check in to their next Pit Stop. The last team to check in here MAY be eliminated. ORDER OF ARRIVAL: *1st. Jessica & Bogdan (4:08 PM) *2nd. Henric & Daley (5:11 PM) *3rd. Wendy & Donald (5:21 PM) *4th. Violet & Alyssa (7:53 PM) *5th. Britney & Derrick (8:50 PM) *6th. Brett & Aaryn (9:54 PM) *7th. Janelle & Daniele (11:32 PM) *8th. Latrice & RuPaul (12:12 AM) LAST PLACE: Gia & Natasha (12:53 AM) - Saved by Non-Elimination Leaderboard